The Wicked Witch (Magic Mirror)
Devious and Evil by nature, this Wicked Witch was consumed by jealousy and responsible for launching horrifying attacks centuries ago on Snow White. Quick Facts Name: Unknown Gender: Female Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Spell Casting, Summoning, Conjuring, Potion Making, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Hypnosis Portrayed By: Natalia Nogulich Snow White Centuries ago in a kingdom far away, the Wicked Witch, posing as a loving woman, married a King after his wife died and became jealous of the King's daughter, Snow White. The witch had a magic mirror and each day she would ask it who the fairest of them all were; each time it would reply that she was until one day, it replied that Snow White was the fairest of them all. Immediately angered, she ordered the kingdom's Chief Royal Huntsman to find Snow White, cut out the girl's heart and bring it to her in a box. : The Huntsman pretended to do as she asked and when he came across Snow White, he told her to go away and never return; he then killed a pig and took it's heart back to witch. The witch soon found out of the Huntsman's scheme when she asked the mirror who the fairest one was and it responded that it was still Snow White. And she concocted a scheme to kill the young girl while in the meantime, Snow White found the cottage of the Seven Dwarves. They allowed her to stay as long as she is their housekeeper. One day, while the Dwarves were away, an old peddler woman (the Queen in disguise) sold the girl an apple. She took a bite, and fell to the floor dead. : The Dwarves built her a glass coffin, put her inside, and kept watch over her. Many years pass, and a handsome Prince found Snow White, who grew into a young woman in her sleep. The Prince's kiss broke the spell, and Snow White awakened. She said her goodbyes to the Dwarves and rode off with the Prince to his kingdom, where they marry and live happily ever after. The wicked witch was never seen until centuries later. Imprisonment in the Magic Mirror For her crimes against Snow White, the evil witch was imprisoned in the magic mirror and that mirror stored in a magical Fortress protected by the Keeper of Fairy Tales. Escaping the Magic Mirror In 2002, while the Keeper of the Fairy Tales was instructing his Apprentice on protecting the Fairy Tale artifacts, the magic mirror fell from the wall onto the floor, releasing the Wicked Witch. She went to the Keeper and grabbed him by the neck and slit his throat with her finger nails. As the Apprentice asked who she was, she questioned his knowledge of the Fairy Tales, told him she was the Wicked Witch and cast a spell trapping him with the mirror to do her bidding. She then asked the mirror who was the most powerful witch of them all. When the mirror showed her that it was Piper, Phoebe and Paige, the Charmed Ones, she said that they'll see about that and immediately devised a plan to be rid of the three sisters. Plan to Kill the Charmed Sisters The Apprentice told the witch that good magic protects the Charmed Ones and her magic would be useless against them, but then she implied using the magic from the Fairy Tale artifacts. As the Apprentice told her that using the props for evil could change the meaning of Fairy Tales and shift them away from good, she said so be it and brought forth the Woodsman from the Snow White tale. The Woodsman emerged from a large book and she told him to bring her the heart of the one with a heart as white as snow. She gave him the axe from the tale and he vanished. : She then asked the mirror to show her the one who has been burned by love, and it showed her an image of Phoebe in her office. The Woodsman failed in his attack on the sisters and was destroyed. The witch then proceeded to gather more artifacts and as the Apprentice told her Fairy Tale magic ends at midnight, she told him she still has plenty of time and that she wouldn't fail, where the Woodsman did. He then devised a scheme to split the sisters up so none of them would live happily ever after. Cinderella's Glass Slippers The Wicked Witch then proceeded to Halliwell Manor where she placed a box containing Cinderella's glass slippers on the counter in the kitchen for Phoebe to find. Snow White's Poison Apple She then pulled an apple from her coat, the poison apple from Snow White', and placed it in a fruit bowl on the counter, for Paige to find and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Hypnotizing Adam Prinze She then teleported to a hotel where a man, Adam Prinze, that knew Phoebe was and grabbed his face, kissing him, placing him under a spell and he then asked what he can do for her, calling her his queen. She told him to be a charming prince and wait for Cinderella (Phoebe) and make sure she is in the carriage at midnight. Little Red Riding Hood's Cape She returned to Fortress where she retrieved Little Red Riding Hood's cape and as the Apprentice told her she will be found out before midnight, she cut out a lock of her hair and put it in the cape, set on luring Piper from the Manor by sending in the Wolf from ''Little Red Riding Hood. She proceeded to a trail where she placed the cape on a tree branch for Piper to find. The Charmed Ones are Affected by Fairy Tale Magic Phoebe found the box of Cinderella's slippers and she put them on, thinking they were from Cole Turner, and bright lights swirled around her, transforming her into a modern day Cinderella. She lost control of herself and the shoes caused her to walk out of the Manor onto a street where a horse drawn carriage was waiting for her. She walked in, but when Paige tried to get her out, a shield knocked her away and the horse brought Phoebe to Adam. She and Adam proceeded to dance and then Leo Wyatt appeared to warn her about the witch, but Adam led her outside where at the stroke of midnight, she got into the carriage as it turned into a pumpkin. Adam was about to throw the pumpkin against the ground, but Cole stopped him and protected it until the magic could be reversed. : As Paige and Grams were making a vanquishing potion for the evil witch, Paige was enthralled by the poison apple and she picked it up and bit into it. Immediately she transformed into Snow White and fell to the floor. Descendants of the Seven Dwarves arrived to preserve Paige and they placed her in a glass coffin and tried to break the spell but nothing worked. : As Piper and Leo were walking down a trail in search of the witch, they stumbled upon the cape and the lock of hair. Piper realized that they were off the beaten path and that Grams was in danger. As they raced back to the Manor, the wolf appeared and devoured Grams and took on her identity. When Piper asked if they completed the vanquish potion, the wolf poured the potion down the drain, telling her it was a bad batch. Piper then realized that she has to put the cloak on but then the wolf told her not to and they proceeded to the Attic to check the Little Red Riding Hood Fairy Tale in her book. As Piper read lines from the tale, the wolf swallowed Piper as well. : As the Wicked Witch watched the sisters fall victim to Fairy Tales, Leo went to the Attic where he met the wolf. He demanded that he return Piper to him, but as the wolf growled, Piper blew it up from within, releasing Grams and herself. Vanquish After being released from within the wolf, Piper put on Red Riding Hood's cape and proceeded to the Fortress where the Wicked Witch was. Thinking the Charmed Ones were dead, the Wicked Witch asked the mirror who the most powerful witch in all the land is, Piper appeared and told the witch to take a wild guess. Piper then threw the vanquishing potion at the evil witch and as she melted she shrieked "I'm melting, melting, melting". The Apprentice was released from the Mirror and he took over as Keeper of the Fairy Tales. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category: Season 5 Category:Deceased